A Taste of Forever
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: The legends were all wrong: there was no city of gold and no treasure to be found, just the eternal curse of loneliness and hatred.


prompt: curse

Disclaimer: Do not own

I'm spamming the English SpUK section...

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 2016_

"You can't keep doing that." Arthur insisted, hurrying down the corridor. Ludwig was going to be on their case again. "You can't just provoke Wang. How long do you think his patience is going to last?"

"You're just saying that, because you're buddies now." Alfred stated.

"I'm saying that, because I…" Arthur bit off the end of the sentence. Because he what? He cared about the younger? He did. That was not the point. "… don't think that's a smart move. With everything going on we don't need the extra tension."

"He's trying to steal more land. I can't let that happen."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned towards the younger. He still remembered white hot iron cutting through his heart and his people… the screams of his people still haunted him. It had only been seventy-five years ago. Had Alfred really forgotten? Defiant blue eyes cut through him. No, he hadn't. He had just gotten high on power.

"This is not a game, Alfred." He warned. It wasn't. It had never been. No matter how much it felt like one. They had better weapons now. Swords and sticks were for children. They had drones and bullets now. War was stumbling headfirst down its bloody path and tearing through their beings. Bombs hurt more than cannons ever did and he shuddered.

Alfred took a step towards him. His eyes were becoming glazy. He was going to ask. Arthur knew it. He always did. British troops, British weapons, British lives. Would his bosses agree again? They seemed rather inclined to back up America whenever the chance arose.

Familiar laughter rang through the corridor. The sound of it cut through his heart worse than missiles and bombs ever could. Arthur turned to see Antonio walking down the corridor. The Spaniard had a hand wrapped around South Italy's waist. The younger brunet was trying to get out of the grasp. His outraged expression told Arthur that whatever he was being told was not for polite audience.

"…rely on you." Alfred was speaking to him. A hand grabbed him by the jacket. He turned to see burning blue eyes staring insistently at him. Arthur swallowed. What could he do?

Another laughter caught his attention and he turned to see that Romano had managed to slip away. He was quickly coming towards them.

"Get lost, bastard." The young brunet shouted, but that didn't seem to deter Antonio who followed quickly.

"So it's a yes? You agree?" The Spaniard teased.

"No way! No way in hell!"

Then Arthur's heart stopped beating. Antonio's eyes met his and his smile was snuffed out of his face. It left only ice in the blond's veins. He swallowed. The Spaniard came even closer and his brain desperately wracked itself for the appropriate reaction. Politeness? Ignorance? Hatred? What was it that he was supposed to do? He still couldn't quite figure it out after all these centuries. It left him emptier every time.

The doors to the meeting room opened and Ludwig stood there. Arthur thanked whoever was looking out for him downstairs.

"You are late. All of you." The German said. His eyes promised extra reports for everyone. The Brit didn't find the prospect unpleasant compared to the current situation.

"We're sorry, Ludwig, I have my report ready."

"It's the idiot's fault."

Arthur started walking after them.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked from behind him, not giving up.

"I'll pass your message to my bosses." The Brit answered, without looking back.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 1558_

Tabaco filled his lungs and he slowly exhaled. The warmth of the sun played on his skin and the sound of the waves caressed his ears. The ship beneath his feet remained perfectly still. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was on ground. But that was alright. They didn't need wind right now.

A loud gasp caught his attention and Arthur opened his eyes. A smile shone his way and it was brighter than the sun.

"I have it!" Antonio announced and started swimming towards the ship. Arthur threw a rope and watched as the other tied it to the handle of a small chest. "I thought we would never find it."

"A city of gold and _we_ wouldn't find the key to it?" Arthur laughed in disbelief. The two of them could smell gold from miles away. He pulled the small chest on board and threw the rope again. He watched as the Spaniard climbed up and perched himself on the outer side of the ship's railing. The brit was pulled into a hard kiss. He opened his mouth and buried his fingers in wet brown locks. "You're going to fall." Arthur remarked pulling away.

"I've already fallen." Antonio grinned and the blond had to fight the urge not to push his lover into the water below.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 2016_

"Fucking shit." Arthur cursed. He shook his lighter violently, but it refused him. "Can't you just fucking work?!" The wheel turned around ineffectively and refused to catch.

"You are abusing the poor thing. Have mine." Arthur glared at Francis, but took the offered lighter with a grumble. It lit up immediately. "They find a Spanish ship, bursting with gold at the hems, obviously sunk by the British and you don't try to lay a claim on it. Are you alright, mon ami?"

Smoke stuck in Arthur's lungs and he choked on it. That was the hot topic of the day.

"Hey, hey!" Francis beat at his back in an attempt to help. It was futile. He hated today. He had been hating it for centuries. "I keep telling you to quit those things, but you never listen." The other sighed dramatically, but Arthur waved him off. He needed poison more than he needed air right now. It didn't matter if it came from a cigarette or a bottle. He would consume it all.

Arthur leaned on the balcony's railing. Ludwig had let them off for a break. He couldn't blame him. The moment they had learned the value of what was on that ship everyone had jumped into the fray. They all wanted a piece and they all claimed the right to it. Mexico said she was found at his coasts, Portugal claimed ownership, because they had built her, and Spain… well, Antonio was one of the two captain's who had sailed that ship.

Light rain started falling. It hushed everything and swallowed it in silence. Arthur took a deep drag and reached out to touch the drops. They kissed his skin and dampened his cigarette.

"It's her, isn't she?" Francis asked quietly. "La Rosa?"

Arthur swallowed. He watched as the small fire at the end of his cigarette was extinguished. Is that all they had been? A small trail of smoke flew into the air and disappeared.

"It happened today, didn't it?" Hands wrapped around him. Arthur would have punched Francis square in the jaw if he cared enough. Right now it took everything to keep the shattering emptiness at bait.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 1558_

"Can you imagine it? A city made of solid gold! Golden streets, golden houses, golden cups, golden beds." Antonio grinned, putting a hand around his shoulders and pulling him in a deep kiss. Arthur watched as the Spaniard bounced off into the darkness and sighed.

"If you break your neck I am not going to carry you back." His voice echoed off of the stone walls.

The brit lifted the torch he was carrying higher, but it did little to brighten up the cave around him. He groaned when he slipped on a wet stone and was sent flying forward. Arthur barely managed to catch his balance without dropping the torch. Antonio was nowhere to be seen. He got closer to the walls, but there was no indication of whether or not this was the right place.

They had heard stories about this cave from the locals. It hid a great treasure and required an equally great sacrifice. The warning on the chest they had fished out from the bottom of the sea warned them as much. Arthur looked up to see the cold stone reaching towards him. It gleamed in the fire of the torch and the blond hurried off to find his lover.

Something tugged at his coat. Arthur swung the torch towards it, cold sweat gathering on his skin.

"Easy!" Antonio jumped backwards, hands in the air. The brit glared.

"Don't wander off like that!"

"Were you scared without me? Do you want me to hold your hand?" The Spaniard teased.

"Fuck off." Arthur snapped and started walking again. They needed to get to the bottom of this cave. The sooner the better.

"It is a little bit creepy. No wonder the crew didn't want to come." Antonio fell into step with him.

"Superstitious morons."

They had barely made a few steps when a low whimper filled the cave. The blond shuddered when cold wind blew on his damp skin. The fire flickered and almost died out.

"Arthur." Antonio whispered from next to him and the blond felt fingers brush against his skin. "Hold my hand."

"I'm not scared, you idiot." He hissed.

"But I am." Came the quiet admission and Arthur clutched his lover's hand tightly. He tugged Antonio forward, hoping that they were almost there.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 2016_

"You won't talk to me, will you?" Francis finally asked.

Arthur didn't say anything. He flicked his dead cigarette from over the railing and watched it fall on the ground. He ignored the other's protest. Instead his eyes fixed on the familiar form that appeared beneath him. Antonio looked up at him and his eyes narrowed. His mouth twisted in disgust. Arthur watched as the Spaniard took the fag end and threw it in a nearby bin.

The door behind him opened and closed, but he barely registered it. He was too focused on the man in front of him. Then Antonio entered the building and was gone. Arthur reached for another cigarette. His fingers shook as he pressed it to his lips.

The fucking treasure hadn't been worth the sacrifice. There hadn't been any gold or precious stones at the bottom of that cave. Just the cold embrace of power and the loss of the one who he loved more than his own miserable existence. Elizabeth had sat on the throne that day and he had become the biggest empire the world had ever seen. If only his heart hadn't been ripped out without a warning, he might have been more merciful to those underserving his wrath.

"You shouldn't throw your trash on the ground." A voice said from behind him and it pulled a wry smile on Arthur's face. Why today? Couldn't they have the damn world meeting tomorrow?

"What do you want?" He asked and for a moment they could only hear the rain.

"You don't want her." Came the simple statement and what was it about the fucking ship? He didn't want her. She could sink even deeper into the ocean for all he cared.

"I don't want her." Arthur agreed. He didn't turn back. He wanted the other gone. They had ten more minutes and he really wanted to finish at least one cigarette.

"Is it because of me?" Antonio asked and Arthur gritted his teeth.

"What do you think?" He snapped. Wasn't it obvious? La Rosa was _their_ ship. It hurt too fucking much to even think about let alone fight for her. He didn't want to rip barely closed wounds open.

"It's funny." The brunet stated and Arthur lit up his cigarette. There was nothing even remotely funny about it in his opinion. He froze when he felt fingers touch his cheek tentatively. "I hate you from the bottom of my heart. Fuck, I should create a new word, because hate doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I'm flattered." Arthur pushed the hand away, but Antonio leaned on the railing towards him.

"I can't imagine that I've ever loved you as much as I hate you. I mean… I remember, but I can't really…" Green eyes narrowed at him, sizing him up. Arthur was looking decidedly pathetic today. He hadn't managed to get a proper sleep and he was sickly pale. His suit was wrinkled from the half assed ironing job he had done and his hair was an even bigger mess than usual. He probably didn't look like the man anyone would want to give their heart to for forever.

"Go to hell." Arthur spat in response and killed his cigarette. He would rather rip Antonio's heart out than listen to this.

A strong grip on his elbow prevented him from walking away. The Spaniard came closer and Arthur's heart swelled up painfully in his chest. This was closer than they had been in centuries. With the exception of all the times they had tried to strangle each other, that was.

"Do you still love me?" Antonio asked and Arthur choked. Pain zapped through his veins and sliced at his heart. This was just cruel.

"Always." He rasped the admission. He had to swallow the hurt that was threatening to pour out of his eyes.

Warm lips pressed against his and Arthur's whole being was paralyzed by the sensation. He had thought that he couldn't be broken again. He had lost his heart such a long time ago. What could be worse?

His fist swung and he barely felt it when it connected to a solid jaw. He barely felt much of anything, other than numb pain and impotent anger.

Antonio stepped back, nursing his face. Arthur wanted to hit him again. He wanted to smash that beautiful face into the stone railing until it was unrecognizable. His fingers ached to bury themselves into warm flesh and rip Antonio's very heart out. Arthur wanted it all and he wanted it for himself.

The blond took a step forward ready to break bones and tear flesh. A small chuckle stopped him. "I really do hate you after all." Antonio said. That simple sentence was enough shred him to pieces. How much abuse could he take before it was too much? "I thought… how could have I loved you?"

Arthur's fist clenched at the words. His body shook with restraint.

A laugh rang through the balcony.

He grabbed Antonio by the shirt and shoved him against the railing.

"Love?" Arthur sneered. "If by that you mean you wanted to listen to my heartbeat and whispered sweet nothings in my ear… you never loved me." He pushed Antonio backwards, so nothing separated them from the three stories fall. "You wanted to brand every inch of my skin. You wanted to devour me. Fuck, even now I want to rip your heart out. It was never sweet and gentle. It is the kind of love that possess every piece of you and devours it."

"That sounds like hate to me." Antonio glared at him, unfazed by his precarious position.

"Then hate me." Arthur said and kissed him hard and vicious. His teeth sunk into full lips as the other's nails dug into his face in an attempt to stop him.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _of November, 1558_

The tunnel ended in a small room. Arthur carefully stepped inside and flashed the light on every part of it. It was bare and he would have easily mistaken it for a natural continuation of the cave if it wasn't for the perfectly round shape.

"What's that on the floor?" Antonio asked and the blond shone light on it.

"The sign of infinity." The brit answered, following the sign on the floor. Right in the middle of it was a small indention that was just the perfect size for their little chest.

"Do you think it would finally open?" Antonio asked. Ever since they had fished it out of the water that morning they had been trying get it open, but with no luck. There was no keyhole and breaking it was out of the question until they knew what was expecting them here. They had tried shaking it, but nothing clattered inside. The brunet had even started doubting there was anything in it.

"I'm starting to think that the chest is the key." Arthur said, inspecting the indention.

"Good thing we didn't break it then." Antonio grinned and started placing it in place.

"Wait!" Arthur grabbed him by the hand.

"What?"

"What about the curse?"

"The curse?" Green eyes blinked in confusion.

"Being taken something as valuable as a city made out of gold sounds like damn curse to me." Arthur explained.

"Do you have anything as valuable as a city made out of gold?" Antonio asked and Arthur had to stop and think about it. What did he have that was as important? The kingdom? If the kingdom died then he wouldn't exist, so he wouldn't be able to reap the benefits. That couldn't be it. "Then there is nothing to lose." Antonio finished and placed the chest in its place.

A soft click echoed through the room and they both looked at each other.

Arthur felt the greedy fingers of magic crawl on his skin. It slithered around his body and pierced his flesh. He gasped when it started sucking the life out of him. It made him realize that whatever lay hidden here wasn't a city of gold. Even if there was a treasure to be found he didn't want any part of it. Whatever was guarding it was ancient and hungered for more than riches.

"We're going." Arthur pulled Antonio on his feet. "Now."

"What about the treasure?"

"There's no treasure."

"What do you mean there's no!" Antonio yelped as they slipped and fell on the cold ground. The chest was pushed over and fell open on the ground.

Cold dread burst inside Arthur as the shadows thickened and the torch died out. The only things that followed were darkness and Antonio's screams.


End file.
